


Poker Face

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Mark bets Falcon that he can’t have a poker face while they fuck. Falcon proves him wrong.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Poker Face

Falcon prided himself on how well he was able to keep face. Had to learn It at a young age in fear of people finding out about his sexuality. At the time, something he didn’t even understand. It came in handy when he started his freelance business of sabotaging. The cold hard demeanor and calculating graze gave him an upper hand. His crisp pressed suits allowed him to go unquestioned in buildings he planned to dismantle from the highest point, a cascade of dominoes in his wake and a company crumbling to the ground. 

But despite that, Falcon felt deeply with his whole body. Especially when it came to the men he dated. The way that some of them seemed to be able to peel back his layers and learn to love every part of him. But they all left, usually after finding out about the true nature of his job. 

That is, until Mark came along. And boy, did that man come a lot. Mark, in Falcon’s opinion, was the best person he had ever been with. Smart and cunning when it came to running his business. Passionate and sloppy when it came to the bedroom. And oh, was the sex amazing. 

Even with the stupid bet going on between them. Falcon sat on their bed, watching with a blank expression as Mark furiously fingered himself, every gasp and moan growing louder. An eye peeking open to look at the older man and sighed. 

“How are you so stoic!” He groaned, trying to angle his Finger deeper inside of himself. “Aren’t I turning you on?” Mark looked like he was about to cry, from sexual frustration or pure emotion, the parrot wasn’t sure. Probably both. 

“On the contrary,” Falcon responded, coming closer to the parrot. His fingers wrapping around the drenched digits of Mark’s hand and raising it to his own beak, “I am incredibly turned on.” His tongue coming up to lick along the length of each digit. 

“If I remember correctly, you were the one who asked if I could keep a straight face while fucking you.” He recalled, his own hand trailing down Mark’s legs. 

“But you aren’t fucking me!” Mark retaliated. “I’m just laying here fingering myself. Why don’t you stick your dick in me and finish this get!” 

Falcon smirked, his hands coming to Mark's hips and pulling him further down the bed. His naked frame hovering above the parrot. “Thought you’d never ask.” He replied and before Mark had the chance to respond Falcon was aligning himself with Mark’s imentrance. The two sharing a look before Falcon plunged into his tight, wet heat. Mark screamed out, his fingers gripping the silk bed sheets beneath them as Falcon continued to fuck him. “I just wanted to make sure you properly stretched yourself, love. You know how much I hate waiting.” His face ever the epitome of businesslike as his hands trailed up his hips to pull him forward in time with his thrusts. 

Mark opened his eyes, groaning at the raptor's facial expressions that had remained unchanged. “Fuck you.” Mark spat out as Falcon thruster deeper. 

“No.” Falcon replied, “I believe what I’m doing right now is fucking you.” His voice dripping with sex as Mark felt himself grow closer. 

“I know you’re going to cum soon.” Falcon continued and Mark could do nothing but violently nod his head. “I can tell by the way you clench around me. And the subtle change in your eyebrows. You’re so close, it’s filling you.” Mark hated how well Falcon could read him. 

“Cum for me Mark. I’m close too, myself. I know you love it when I fill you. Don’t you wanna finish this bet?” Falcon thrusted more, “I love the way you come undone. It’s so sexy, love.” He continued, watching as Mark’s eyes squeezed shut and a moan escaped from his lip. “Fuck yeah, Mark.” Falcon spoke, feeling as Mark released onto his cock. His own orgasam not far behind as he emptied himself inside of the younger man. “Such a good boy.” Falcon praised as Mark looked up at him with a scowl. 

“You didn’t even flinch!” Mark complained as Falcon let out a chuckle. 

“I told you, love. It’s a perfected art. But rest assured your effects on my very soul are felt throughout my body. The mere sight of you sends me into a frenzy. Though I may not show it outward often, I do feel an immense love for you.” 

Mark looked up at him, his eyes wide, “God, you really know your way to a man's heart.”

“Yes.” Falcon replied, as he pulled out, “Now, I believe someone has a debt to settle.” He raised an eyebrow as he began to pump his cock back to hardness. He knew it would take a few minutes, but imagining just what Mark would do made the process much faster. 

“Oh fuck off.” Mark replied, crossing his arms. 

“No,” Falcon replied, “it’s suck off.” Mark stared at him for a few seconds before diving forward and wrapping his beak around that perfect cock that he loved so much. He’d never miss a chance to blow this man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
